


Aviéntame

by Bali



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bali/pseuds/Bali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de una fiesta durante las grabaciones de Thor, Tom se da cuenta que algo no anda bien con él, sobretodo en lo que Chris respecta.</p><p>Pero no puede dejarse llevar ni demostrar nada, sobretodo por que Chris esta casado, y ellos, ellos son solo amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joxem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joxem).



No tenían nada que ofrecerse, el uno al otro. Nunca lo habían tenido, siempre había sido culposo, nunca había tenido un motivo de ser y siempre se habían arrepentido.

Pero no podían parar.

Lo intentaron sí, millones de veces. Desde un comienzo, o uno o el otro trataban de detenerlo, ponerle un freno, ser razonables. Pero nada. Era algo más fuerte que ellos, inexplicable, algo avasallador que cegaba su razón y que los llevaba a cometer el mismo acto una y otra vez. Lo peor de todo es que con tiempo se fue volviendo costumbre, y con la costumbre aparecieron otras situaciones, otros actos, y con ellos más cercanía, más necesidad, más sentimientos…

Sin embargo, estaba destinado a tragedia, a fallar.

0o0o0o0

Llevaba doce años trabajando como actor y nunca se le había cruzado la idea de hacer algo así, de hecho había confesado posteriormente que vio una de esas películas y pensó que él jamás haría algo como eso.

Hasta que ocurrió. Lo contactaron para realizar una película en Estados Unidos, de Marvel. Simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar, es verdad que se había vuelto un poco más conocido luego de su papel en War Horse, pero nunca pensó que lo llamarían para una película de superhéroes. Quedaron en una fecha para las reuniones, los castings, y todo el proceso previo al rodaje.

Durante ese periodo estuvo en Estados Unidos, unos meses, probando para los distintos papeles. La película en cuestión era Thor, un comic basado en la mitología nórdica pero mezclada con el universo paralelo de Marvel. Audicionó tanto para los papeles de Thor, como de Loki, pero terminó siendo contratado para el segundo, nada más por los conceptos físicos que tenían de los personajes, según le dijeron. Claro, su contextura no era musculosa y a pesar de subir algunos kilos de musculo seguía viéndose estilizado y delgado. De todas formas no le importo esta decisión, ya que luego de leer el script se fue enganchando con su personaje, entendiéndolo, empatizando con él. También descubrió que para el desarrollo de Loki, Thor era escencial. El actor para este papel ya estaba contratado y no lo conocía. Chris Hemsworth, tal vez era relativamente nuevo, como él y solo pudo esperar que al conocerlo se llevaran bien, para no generar roces que dificultaran el trabajo.

Cuando se conocieron fue en la casa del director, Kenneth Branagh. Y Cuando se lo presentaron la primera impresión que tuvo es que era un tipo realmente enorme, y no es que fuera mucho más alto que él, era un tema de complexión, Chris era fácilmente dos veces su cuerpo, y ahí le dio toda la razón a la producción sobre el papel de Thor.

Congeniaron rápidamente. Tenían más menos la misma edad y un humor similar, por lo que no se incomodaron cuando Ken los mando a dar un paseo y “entrenar”, o más bien conocerse.

-¿puedes creer que esto suceda? – Tom le preguntó, luego de un rato de paseo y refiriéndose a todo y nada en particular, a que ambos siendo actores “desconocidos” serían los protagonistas de una película estadounidense, que se hayan conocido hace nada y que estuvieran dando una caminata solos en la mitad de la noche.

-Nah – le respondió Chris con una gran sonrisa, y Tom descubrió que esa sonrisa se daba con mucha facilidad en el actor australiano y que lo acompañaría desde ahora por un bastante tiempo.

\- Épico – rió, Cris era en verdad un tipo encantador.

0o0o0o

Antes de tener que mudarse a Estados Unidos, aprovechó sus últimos meses en Londres, aprendiéndose el guión, saliendo con amigos, viviendo lo más posible a la manera inglesa, para no  tener que extrañar tanto, pensó. Una vez cuando estuvo de camino al aeropuerto, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, siempre los nuevos proyectos hacían resaltar su ansiedad, y sumado a que esto era diferente y nuevo para él, se sentía un poco descontrolado. El viaje no tuvo inconvenientes y al llegar fue recibido por un miembro del staff que lo llevo a un hotel, mientras el resto de los actores llegaba, le explico por el camino, debido a que algunos estaban en Nuevo Mexico. Chris llegaría mañana, según se le explico, mientras subían por el ascensor rumbo a su habitación. Una vez adentro dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y se tiro a la cama.

Ya está, otro proyecto que comenzar.

0o0o0o0o0

No es como que no estuviera acostumbrado al calor, ya que en Australia las temperaturas eran similares y en verano era aun peor, pero definitivamente todo se complicaba estando en un traje de cuero y metal. Agradecía todos los días cuando por fin luego de terminar las grabaciones se sacaba el traje y se daba una ducha. Al menos ya pronto se mudarían a los estudios, ya que habían terminado las grabaciones acá y probablemente en los sets tendrían más opciones de ventilación.

De todas formas, y a pesar que de buenas a primeras no lo admitiría, a Chris le había encantado México. La gente había sido muy amable y acogedora y el trabajo en sí le había gustado también. Siendo más específicos, se sentía orgulloso, de trabajar en una película como esa, siempre había querido ampliar sus horizontes y hacerse más conocido, y aquí estaba ahora, grabando escenas con actores tan reconocidos como Natalie Portman. Aunque de todas formas él no se quedaba atrás, había recibido buenos comentarios de parte del staff, lo que lo mantenía bastante motivado.

Iba saliendo de la ducha cuando sintió el llamado a su puerta, era Kenneth y venía con noticias acerca del viaje, específicamente le venía a informar que los vuelos se habían adelantado, específicamente el suyo. Según le explico, los vuelos que tenían contemplado para dentro de unos días se cancelaron y como a él lo necesitaban para comenzar a grabar en el set le habían conseguido el vuelo más cercano. Le dijo además, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que un miembro del staff iría por el al aeropuerto y que lo llevarían a un hotel, aunque confesó que aun no se comunicaba con ellos, pero que estaría resuelto a la hora que arribara a Estados Unidos. No pudo más que aceptar, no tenía otra opción pensó luego que el director se fuera, comenzó a empacar y dentro de poco tuvo a otro miembro del staff ayudándolo a cargar todo y llevarlo para el aeropuerto.

0o0o0o0o

Trató de sentarse en uno de los lugares más visibles del aeropuerto y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, ya que no podía hacer mucho más. No había mucha gente, probablemente debido a la hora en la que llegó y Tom aun no aparecía. El ingles le había agradado desde el comienzo, una conexión inmediata, pensó. La primera vez que lo vio notó como el actor era atento con todos y cada una de las personas de la reunión, era amable y posiblemente era del tipo de personas que jamás negaba hacer un favor. Cosa que quedaba completamente comprobada ahora, nunca pensó que fuera a aceptar de buenas a primeras ir a buscarlo.

*Flashback*

-¿Alo? – le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

\- Alo ¿Tom Hiddleston? –

\- Si soy yo, ¿con quién estoy hablando? -

\- Oh  esto va a sonarte muy extraño pero soy Chris, Chris Hemsworth, trabajaremos juntos en la película y nos conocimos hace algunos meses. Y bueno esto es algo incomodo pero debes venir por mí al aeropuerto – rió, básicamente de nerviosismo.

\- ¿QUÉ? – oh de seguro Tom se negaría…

\- lo siento, pero la gente del staff que fue por ti está ocupada en otros asuntos y a mí me mandaron en un vuelo express porque hubieron algunos problemas, así que ya estoy aquí y tu eres el único que está libre… sé que es tarde y no te corresponde pero ¿vendrías por m? O al menos dime el nombre del hotel donde nos estamos quedando, para ver cómo llegar, aunque siendo sincero, no conozco mucho este lugar – pedirle esto lo avergonzaba pero no podía hacerse el valiente tampoco y salir a recorrer la ciudad en busca de un hotel que no sabía siquiera donde se encontraba.

\- oh – hubo una pausa demasiado larga para el gusto de Chris– no te preocupes, voy por ti, tomare más menos media hora, espérame ahí –

*Fin Flashback*

0o0o0o0o0

No le fue complicado encontrar a Chris, el aeropuerto estaba desierto y bueno, quién no se fijaría en alguien como él, alto, musculoso, con cara de cachorro abandonado… se acercó sin que el actor lo notara, se veía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, así que le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- ¡oh aquí estas! – Dijo entusiasmado, poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo, algo que por cierto lo hizo sentir un poco incomodo – pensé que ya no ibas a venir –

\- lo siento, me tarde consiguiéndome un auto con un miembro del staff – le explicó mientras el rubio tomaba sus maletas, intento ayudarlo pero este se negó, diciendo que con ir por él ya era suficiente. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y a pesar de decirle más adelante que estaba agotado, Chris jamás dejo de sonreír y Tom no pudo evitar si no que imitar el gesto, casi automáticamente, y es que no podía ser de otra manera, su compañero al parecer tenía energías suficientes para continuar durante un milenio completo y él por su parte aunque aun inconsciente, tenía la disposición para dejarse llevar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El trabajo no tardo en llegar y obviamente no se detuvo más, prácticamente solo había breaks para almorzar o al final día. Ya llevaban casi una semana así y Tom aun no paraba de estar sorprendido por todo. Desde un comienzo, y aunque no se lo había revelado a nadie, se había impresionado por los sets, el trabajo de caracterización y maquillaje, todo. Lo que sí, es que aun no se acostumbraba al traje de Loki, pero hacia lo que podía. “Te lo dije” Chris se burló apuntándolo con el dedo en uno de los almuerzos. Se habían acostumbrado a compartir los descansos juntos, al fin y al cabo, pasaban casi todo el día grabando escenas conjuntas así que era algo como una extensión de lo mismo, pero sin la seriedad del trabajo, lo que era mucho mejor.

El primer viernes de las grabaciones, Kenneth les avisó que haría una pequeña fiesta para celebrar y agradecer el buen trabajo que llevaban hasta ahora y motivarlos a seguir así, advirtiéndoles además, que por ningún motivo podían faltar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba realmente agotado, y apenas llego al bunquer se saco el traje y se dio una merecida ducha. Poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando y con eso una somnolencia comenzó a apoderarse de él. Al salir del baño rodeo su cintura con una toalla y tomo su celular. Aun era temprano y Tom pensó que podría dormir lo suficiente antes de prepararse para la fiesta. Se dirigió hacia su cama donde se deslizo lentamente entre las sabanas, dejando la toalla mojada en el suelo. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y programo la música de su celular y lo dejo en la mesita al lado de su cama, dejándose llevar por lentas melodías hasta que se durmió.

Cuando despertó, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, al parecer había pasado bastantes horas durmiendo, pero no se sintió culpable, pues lo necesitaba y se sentía mucho más despejado ahora. Al comenzar a levantarse notó como la luz de su celular se encendía. Al revisarlo se asombro un poco, tenía al menos unas 5 llamadas perdidas de Kenneth y acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto: _“con que no estés aquí dentro de 15 minutos yo mismo iré a sacarte de tu bunquer aunque te traiga en pijamas. Pensándolo bien, eso sería bastante gracioso, así que dejémoslo en 10 minutos”_. Se rió ante el contenido, pero sabía que el director no exageraba con la amenaza así que se levanto rápidamente, para buscar que ponerse.

Al ir llegando vio como se habían tomado enserio lo de la fiesta ya que desde afuera del lugar, improvisado entre los sets por cierto – se podía escuchar la música, ver las luces y apreciar una que otra risotada que le confirmaba lo bien que lo estaban pasando allá adentro. Se disponía a entrar cuando Kenneth salió de la carpa, encontrándose frente a frente.

\- ah con que viniste, en este momento iba decidido a ir por ti – le sonrió

\- claro que sí, no iba a desobedecer órdenes – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro del director – y tampoco es que quisiera que todo el mundo viera como duermo.

\- ¿oh acaso no es tu pijama sexy?- bromeo mientras entraban a la carpa.

\- no precisamente… – respondió mirando a su alrededor, en verdad se notaba que la fiesta estaba de maravilla y esa canción que comenzaba a sonar le encantaba – la verdad es que no uso pijamas – bromeo, aunque hoy era cierto.

\- oh debí haberte dado menos tiempo entonces – rio Kenneth para luego voltearse hacia un grupo de gente – muy buen muchacho, ve y diviértete, deje una conversación pendiente con Anthony – le dijo alejándose.

Divertirse, claro que si, la música le estaba encantando hasta el momento, miro a su alrededor y vio que en una de las mesas habían cocteles y tragos preparados, se acercó y tomó una copa de vino, luego comió algo y se giro para mirar donde estaba todo el mundo. No le costó nada encontrar a Chris, con unos jeans, una polera blanca y una chaqueta gris encima, visión que no supo porque lo hizo sonreír. El actor conversaba alegremente con Joshua riéndose cada cierto tiempo. Bebió de su copa y se puso en camino hacia ellos. Chris giro su rostro y al verlo instantáneamente le sonrió, con esa grande y amable sonrisa que solo él podía dar. Notó como de repente un malestar en la espalda, como una electricidad, se hizo presente y volvió inseguro su paso. Iba a la mitad del camino cuando Jaimie lo interrumpió.

\- Hey Tom – lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo – Me dijeron que eres un buen bailarín y pues desde que estoy aquí he querido bailar, pero nadie al parecer encuentra la música demasiado buena para eso ¿Bailamos? – le dijo sonriente la actriz, quien iba vestida con un vestido corto negro con algunos detalles en color y unos tacones altos.

\- oh claro, me encantaría – le contesto, casi nunca rechazaba una invitación a bailar – la música esta excelente no entiendo como no hay gente bailando ya.

\- son todos unos aburridos – le contesto comenzando a bailar. Fue fácil para Tom seguirle el ritmo a la actriz, que bailaba bastante bien debía admitir, pero él no se quedaba atrás, le encantaba bailar y no tenía problemas con eso, así que no se sintió avergonzado al notar que algunos los miraban.

\- Eres bueno – le sonrió Jaimie en una de las vueltas, recibiendo una sonrisa del ingles – pensé que ya no venias sí.

\- me quede dormido – le dijo acercando su cabeza a la de la actriz, para que escuchara mejor – en verdad las grabaciones resultaron agotadoras para mí.

\- lo sé, Chris me lo dijo – soltó despreocupada - ¿algo en particular? –

\- oh no, solo una que otra escena agotadora – le contesto rápidamente, la verdad es que no quería volver a entrar en esos detalles, arruinaría su ánimo y la verdad es que hasta ahora todo estaba resultando bien. También trato de ignorar el hecho de que al escuchar el nombre del rubio su cuerpo se tenso un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

La tarde se le había pasado volando, pasando el rato en su computador, en una videollamada con Elsa, la que por estar en otro proyecto no había podido acompañarlo en estas grabaciones y probablemente no podría hacerlo hasta el final. Extrañaba a su mujer, era cierto, le había hecho falta, en algunos aspectos más que en otros, pero el trabajo era trabajo, y ambos estaban felices en sus proyectos. Hablaban cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo y a pesar de que eso no era mucho, los mantenía a los dos en conexión y los motivaba para seguir. Ella tuvo que volver a grabar así que el rubio aprovecho para tomar una ducha y luego volver a comer. El resto de la tarde se la paso entre el computador y una que otra revisión del libreto. Tuvo ganas de ir al gimnasio, pero recordó la fiesta de la noche y se abstuvo, ya que quería disfrutar y no estar cansado antes de tiempo.

La noche llego sin mayor distracción, y se vistió, ni muy formal ni muy informal para la situación. Al llegar, converso con la mayoría de sus co-actores y realmente estaba pasando un buen rato. Ahora estaba con Joshua cuando notó que Tom había llegado, después de todo. De inmediato se le vino a la cabeza a Kenneth mandando un mensaje a través de su celular diciendo que con esto definitivamente lo haría venir y así fue. Estaba al otro lado del salón, sosteniendo un vaso de vino, cuando algo que le dijo Joshua lo hizo volver en la conversación y para cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta que Tom venía acercándose a ellos. Le sonrió y notó como el actor se tensaba un poco, algo que le extraño pero de alguna u otra forma le agradaba. Recordó de pronto a Elsa diciéndole que estaba más distraído últimamente. Al ver como Jaimie tomaba del brazo a Tom y posteriormente bailaban le provocó una sensación extraña en el estomago, pero la ignoró, al ver como el inglés se movía al ritmo de la música, sin reparo alguno, mostrándose completamente cómodo y feliz. Cuando el moreno se acercó al rostro de la actriz algo en su interior dio un salto y sintió como casi un gruñido se escapo de su garganta, tomando otro vaso desde la mesa de atrás.

\- pareces como si tuvieras ganas de matar a alguien – bromeo el actor, haciéndolo girarse hacia él

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso, tienes cara de  querer matar a alguien, más particularmente a Jaimie – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente, a lo que Chris solo levanto una ceja extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – le dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

\- oh no lo sé, yo solo decía – se encogió de hombros inocentemente –Bailan bastante bien los dos, hacen una buena pareja ¿no crees? – lo ínsito, con una expresión graciosa.

\- mmm – la verdad es que no se sentía en condiciones de dar una respuesta más elaborada que esa. Siguió observando cómo ambos actores bailaban y como alguno que otro de los miembros del staff se armaban de coraje y los seguían en la pista de baile. Luego de un rato el ambiente se volvió más festivo y había muchas más parejas bailando, pero los dos actores al parecer estar un poco cansados se acercaron a ellos en busca de algo para tomar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

No quería mirar directamente, pero sabía que Chris los había estado mirando todo el tiempo mientras bailaban. Había dados unos vistazos, básicamente de reojo, al notar al principio como lo que primero era una mirada divertida se iba tornando en un casi visible enojo. Y eso le perturbaba. Por dios, que le perturbaba, esa sensación en la espalda que ya no lo abandono hasta que por fin, cuando Jaimie le propuso ir a tomar algo para reponerse. Se acercaron en dirección al par de actores rubios, notando como Joshua tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro mientras Chris solo se dedicaba a dar sorbos de su vaso. Se sentía incomodo, más aun cuando el australiano pasó un brazo por su cintura y mirando a la actriz le dijo:

-Creí que Sif detestaba profundamente a Loki – casi fue un gruñido pero el actor se dedico a sonreír, confundiéndolos a todos un poco, sobre todo a él, que al sentir el brazo apretándose en su cuerpo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sentía que ese gesto era demasiado territorial, está bien ellos eran amigos, pero quizás esto se salía un poco de los estándares.

\- Lo que pasa es que Sif no sabía lo buen bailarín que Loki resulto ser – le respondió sonriente, dejando claro que para ella al menos, el actor estaba bromeando.

 - como tampoco sabíamos que Thor tuviera tan poca tolerancia al alcohol – se rio Joshua.

La fiesta continuó hasta bastantes horas pasada la madrugada y todo el mundo la estaba pasando de maravilla, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a despedirse para ir a descansar, después de todo, habían estado toda la semana trabajando, y no es como que grabar una película fuera un trabajo fácil de hacer.

Los cuatro actores fueron los últimos en abandonar el lugar, divertidos entre las cosas que habían sucedido durante las grabaciones o la actitud que tenía Chris. El rubio estaba bastante pasado de copas, y su humor había ido incrementando conforme empinaba un nuevo vaso. No supo cómo, pero terminó ayudando a encaminarlo hasta su bunquer, él solo. Pero bueno, era tarde para quejarse, pensó, los otros dos actores habían desaparecido hace unos momentos antes y él aun estaba tratando de caminar en una semi línea recta con Chris. El australiano había puesto un brazo sobre sus hombros y se había puesto parte de su peso sobre él, que debía admitir, era demasiado.

Al llegar al bunquer, lograr subir por las escaleras a Chris había resultado otro desafío, entre tratar de no perder el equilibrio con el peso del otro y al mismo tiempo evitar que se tropezara o se callera por alguno de los costados de la escalera, había resultado un tormento. Agradeció al cielo al notar como la puerta estaba sin llaves y con cuidado se adentro con el actor. Una vez dentro, trato de encaminar al actor hacia su cama, situación que lo estaba poniendo bastante ansioso, tanto que no notó que en el piso había un montón de ropa, tropezándose definitivamente y cayendo sin poder evitarlo. Al menos la cama estaba ahí, pero no resulto un alivio para él, en lo más mínimo. Chris, que también había caido lógicamente, estaba ahora sobre él, sin darse cuenta mucho de lo que había pasado y riendo, diciendo algunas cosas que Tom no alcanzo a entender.

O más bien no pudo entender, ni siquiera escuchar, pues por algún motivo su pulso se comenzó a acelerar hasta poder escuchar su corazón palpitar en sus oídos. En un principio se mantuvo quieto, como si no pudiera moverse, pero al escuchar comenzar reír a Chris levanto la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules del rubio, con esa sonrisa, tan despreocupada, tan atractiva… No supo como lo hizo pero se escapo y lo dejo ahí, en la cama, mientras él salía rápidamente hacia su propio bunquer. Casi corría y no se dio cuenta que estaba en el hasta escuchar el portazo tras su cuerpo. Se recargo en la puerta, tratando de controlar su respiración. Pero lamentablemente no era solo su respiración la que debía calmar, poco a poco fue notando como esa sensación de nerviosismo se volvía miedo, y como el miedo se iba transformando en algo más, algo mucho más concreto. Había algo ahí, en su cuerpo, que se estaba negando en asumir, pero sabía que estaba ahí, tratando de decirle algo que no quería escuchar, que en verdad jamás pensó escuchar. Poco a poco fue bajando la vista, mirándose a sí mismo, bajando centímetro por centímetro por su cuerpo, hasta ahí, donde sentía una presión en la ropa.

-esto no puede ser – dijo, más bien se escapo de su boca, junto con el recuero de Chris, encima suyo, sonriéndole, provocándole una electricidad en la espalda, y más tensión en sus pantalones – no, no, no, esto no puede ser.


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas abrió los ojos los volvió a cerrar.

Demasiada luz y ¡oh por dios como era posible que entrara tanta luz al maldito bunquer! Dio un sonoro quejido y se enrollo más en sí mismo, buscando con las manos algo con lo que poder taparse la cara. Sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos, ¿Cómo es que pudo quedar en así? Habitualmente no tenía problemas cuando bebía, pero esto era demasiado ¿en verdad había tomado tanto? Trato de recordar la fiesta del día anterior, pero nada más allá de conversaciones con el equipo y unos cuantos – bastantes – cocteles. Debía levantarse, así que lentamente se fue deslizando por la cama y cuando por fin logro sentarse, se percato que había dormido vestido, ¿tanto como para no sacarme ni siquiera los zapatos?. Luego de darse una ducha, comer un poco y tomar una necesaria sal de fruta, salió camino al gimnasio, no muy convencido.

 

\- ¡pero miren quien viene ahí! – hablo Joshua, intencionalmente demasiado alto - pensamos que no serías capaz de levantarte en todo el día.

\- he pasado por circunstancias peores – contestó dando una leve sonrisa – aunque ya de eso había pasado un buen tiempo, fue tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo mucho lo que paso – se subió a la trotadora y comenzó a caminar.

\- lo que paso es que tomaste más de lo que deberías – le contesto Jaimie dándole un toquecito en el hombro, mirándolo en una forma extraña. Pero no pudo pensar en eso, el dolor de cabeza no le permitía concentrarse del todo, así que solo se limito a trotar.

 

Ya pasadas las horas, estaban todos en el comedor cuando por fin noto la ausencia del inglés.

 

\- "¿y Tom?" -

\- No ha aparecido - le contestó Joshua - Ray lo vio en la mañana, saliendo a trotar, no traía muy buena cara, o eso dijo él. Tom negó que le pasara algo, pero él es así ¿no? Además dijo que iría al centro luego, así que probablemente no volvería hasta más tarde - terminó encogiéndose de hombros, comenzando a comentar algo que Jaimie había dicho, algo que Chris no alcanzo a escuchar, sobre los sets, porque se quedó pensando en lo que habían dicho de Tom. Sí, correr le parecía propio del inglés, pero el hecho de que iría al centro o que lo habían visto con mala cara. No, eso definitivamente no era de Tom.

0o0o0o0o0o

 

La ducha de la mañana – o más bien madrugada – fue fría y, aun así, no estaba dando resultados. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, luego de la fiesta había vuelto a su bunquer completamente exaltado, confundido, avergonzado. Lo que ocurrió con Chris, que no había pasado nada se corrigió automáticamente, había activado en el algo que en verdad no sabía que estaba ahí. La verdad es que no sabía que había activado, pero su reacción física había sido evidente. Él tuvo, cerró los ojos instintivamente, había tenido, le había dado, oh, no podía pensarlo concretamente, decir esa palabra. Pero sí, había estado ahí, y el hecho de que a pesar de que no quedó en el estado de Chris tras la fiesta no significaba que él no hubiese tomado alguna copa de más, y que sus pensamientos se habían revuelto tanto que había dejado a las acciones pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho eso? no es que fuera un adolescente ya, era un hombre hecho y derecho, un adulto. ¿Y qué había pasado? Pues todo ese racionalismo se esfumo y pensando en el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo, en la mirada borrosa, en la respiración del otro rozando su cara, se masturbo, se masturbo pensando en Chris. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, sintiendo una ligera electricidad en lo bajo de la espalda, que no hizo más que volver el sentimiento de culpabilidad y vergüenza. Chris era su amigo, habían congeniado tan bien desde el principio, todo se había dado perfectamente, y ahora, ahora él lo estaba echando todo a la basura. ¿Por qué eso estaba haciendo no? Tal vez exageraba, pero tampoco podía negar los hechos, aunque solo él supiera de ellos. Cerro llave y salió de la ducha sin ni siquiera secarse, se dirigió a la cama donde se dejo caer, boca abajo, tal vez debería auto asfixiarse o algo por estilo. Se dio un buen rato antes de vestirse y decidir qué hacer. Comió un buen desayuno – ya que a pesar que su cabeza estaba completamente desordenada, no podía descuidar hábitos que ya eran sagrados para él – pensó en ir al gimnasio, pero la idea de encontrarse a Chris lo hizo desistir. Saldría a correr. Estaba llegando a la salida de donde estaban quedándose cuando se encontró con Ray, quien pareció notar que algo andaba mal y no dudo en preguntar, a lo que Tom no hizo más que negar rápidamente.

\- “si tu lo dices” - lo miró con una expresión sospechosa - “¿vas a trotar, por qué no en el gimnasio?” -

\- “Sí, es que quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco, además siempre que salía a trotar en Inglaterra era en parques, para recordar quizás” - genial, se estaba poniendo melancólico.

\- “Con los demás al parecer almorzaremos juntos, aunque eso es lo que dijimos ayer, no sé como estarán todos luego de lo de anoche, en especial Chris – dijo riéndose al nombrar al actor - “¿te unes?”-

\- “No” - contestó automáticamente, su cuerpo completo se había tensado al escuchar a Ray nombrar a Chris, no quería encontrárselo, no después de lo que había hecho y tener que mirarlo pretendiendo que nada había pasado, escondiendo todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Al ver en la forma que el otro actor lo miro al responder tan secamente se disculpó – “Es que tengo planeado ir al centro... a ver unas cosas” – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza – “bueno, nos vemos” – se escapó sintiendo la mirada del otro sobre sí, pero no tuvo otra opción, un poco más de conversación y estaba seguro que algo se le hubiera escapado.

Trotó bastante más de lo habitual, alejándose lo más posible del set. Trotó hasta que su cuerpo no pudo seguir, camino un poco antes de detenerse, tratando de ubicarse entre tanta vegetación, si que se había alejado, pero mejor así, tendría más camino por el cual volver, más que correr. Se sentó un poco más allá, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, cerrando los ojos, dejándose inundar por la brisa de la mañana y la música que su reproductor mp4 llevaba hasta sus oídos. Un minuto de tranquilidad por fin, dio un suspiro, la sensación luego de correr siempre le había gustado, era como que su cuerpo vibrara por unos minutos después de terminado el ejercicio, enfriándose y acostumbrándose a la calma nuevamente. Sabía que era malo quedarse con la ropa mojada, pero no quería ni podía hacer algo al respecto en ese momento. Una nueva canción y se dejo llevar, dándose licencia para cantar un poco. Pero no duro demasiado, se le vino la imagen de Chris sonriéndole y todo el templo de tranquilidad que se había construido se derribo. Chris siempre sonreía, a todos y en casi todas las circunstancias, pero para Tom era distinto. Se había sentido cautivado desde la primera vez que el australiano le sonrió, pero no lo había entendido de esa manera hasta ahora, cuando con un solo recuerdo, su cuerpo se tensaba y su piel se erizaba. ¿Qué haría ahora? Porque definitivamente necesitaba un plan de acción, no podía permitir quedar en evidencia ante los demás, ante Chris. Suspiró nuevamente, estaba pensando en ocultarse y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, ósea, definitivamente se sentía atraído por el actor, pero eso puede ir desde un simple gusto por la forma de ser de alguien hasta el enamoramiento más meloso del universo. Tenía claro que lo último no era y que claramente lo primero estaba, pero iba más allá, de eso estaba seguro, porque nadie hace lo que él hizo pensando en lo simpático que es un amigo. Si, definitivamente tenía que ocultar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y tenía que evitar al más joven, hasta tener un poco más claras las cosas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente descansado volvió a levantarse y miró su reloj, eran las 12 ya y comenzaba a entrarle apetito. Se demoraría más menos 40 o un poco más en llegar si iba caminando, así que se acomodo los audífonos y se encaminó, esperando que la hermosa vista que tenía y su música lo distrajeran un poco más. En la ciudad no hizo más que ir de una tienda en otra, comprando una que otra cosa, especialmente ropa, para despejarse. Se rió de él mismo al caer en un cliché así. Luego comió algo ligero en un restaurant, revisando su celular de vez en cuando, Twitter siempre lograba distraerlo. Cuando volvió ya eran eso de las seis y no se veía mucha gente, era sábado después de todo. Trato de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, quería llegar a su bunquer, tomar un baño y tal vez leer un poco o ver algún programa en la televisión antes de dormir. Cuando ya pensaba que había tenido éxito y comenzaba a subir las escaleras de escucho una voz que lo llamaba. La tensión volvió y una que otra imagen embarazosa se instaló en su cabeza sin la mínima intención de dejarlo en paz.

\- “Tom” - Chris estaba ahí, probablemente unos pocos pasos lejos de él, seguramente sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Oh pero no estaba preparado aún - “te he estado buscando” - fantástico, lo que menos quería que ocurriera. Se dio vuelta lentamente, como esperando que en verdad el otro no estuviera ahí.

\- “Chris” - trato de sonar normal pero su voz fue casi un lamento, un quejido.

\- “Ray dijo que se había encontrado contigo en la mañana y que no te había visto muy bien, ¿pasa algo?” -

\- “no fue nada”- como era posible que lo mirara tan tranquilo – “solo me dolía un poco la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse”  - si claro.

\- “oh está bien” - le sonrió nuevamente - “¿cenamos o algo?” - le ofreció, sonriendo aún más. Chris era encantador, y eso le quemaba por dentro.

\- “yo creo que paso por esta vez, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado, no pare de ir de un lado a otro durante el día y me gustaría darme un baño y descansar” - era verdad, pero no quería estar a solas con Chris, no todavía.

\- “uhmm es cierto – hizo una pausa “descansa entonces, nos vemos mañana” - se despidió con un gesto y se retiró, dejando a Tom mirándolo hasta que desapareció entre los bunquers. Cuando se notó a sí mismo parado en las escaleras mirando a la nada, entro rápidamente, puso las bolsas en la mesa y se encamino a la cama, tal vez podría estar un rato acostado antes de ducharse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin novedad y ya era tiempo de volver a las grabaciones. Chris despertó y al ver su celular encontró un mensaje de Elsa. Sonrió, enamorado, su mujer siempre se preocupaba de esos pequeños detalles, esos que lo mantenían siempre unido a ella, que mantenían el amor. El actor le respondió un mensaje con solo dos palabras en el: Te amo. No necesitaba decir nada más, todo se lo había dicho ya, a pesar de no llevar tantos años casados o de relación, se sentía tan bien, desde que la conoció y hasta ahora, jamás se había sentido mejor, con nadie, lo que siempre lo había hecho extrañarla cuando no podían estar juntos debido a sus distintos proyectos. Bueno, debía admitir que esta vez no había sido tan así, en este rodaje había encontrado buenos compañeros y personas notables con las cuales compartir, así que no se sentía solo casi nunca y cuando lo hacía, su mujer siempre estaba ahí, mandándole recordatorios.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Las grabaciones de ese día estarían dedicadas a la coronación de Thor, lo que lo mantendría unido a Chris durante horas. El solo pensarlo le ponía los nervios de punta, no estaba preparado aún y contrario a lo que se había propuesto, no había pensado en ningún “plan de acción”, si no que más que nada trato de evitar el tema en su cabeza.  Cuando llego al set, el rubio estaba tras el set, esperando para grabar, lo que fue un completo alivio. Kenneth dio algunas instrucciones y a trabajar. Se había relajado, pero de pronto, cuando Chris hizo aparición en la escena, se volvió a tensar y más aun cuando ya arrodillado, frente a él – o más bien Anthony Hopkins – guiño un ojo, no lo pudo soportar. Comenzó a sentir la electricidad en la espalda nuevamente, pero mucho más fuerte, se veía tan bien en ese traje, y sus ojos se veían tan brillantes. Maldita sea, se dijo mentalmente, sintiendo como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Solo cuando las actrices a su alrededor comenzaron a conversar y bajar de las escaleras Tom se percato que la escena había terminado, hizo el intento de alejarse pero el rubio se acerco y comenzó a hablarle, lo que a decir verdad, le incomodaba. Tenía que encontrar la manera en que no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba y al mirar hacia abajo vio al Mjolnir entre las manos de su compañero. Lentamente acerco su propia mano y se lo quito, levantándolo y haciendo algunas poses, dándole la espalda a Chris. Al menos eso le daría algo de tiempo. Pero cuando se lo devolvió, noto como Kenneth hablaba con un ayudante, para luego acercarse a él, con una mirada seria. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los dos, le pidió si podían conversar, a lo que Chris no tuvo más alternativa que irse para otro lado, a conversar con los demás actores.

\- “Tom ¿qué pasa?” - le dijo en un tono serio pero no agresivo y él no supo que contestar, sabia a lo que probablemente se refería pero no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Y sintió como un peso iba cargando sus hombros con el paso de los segundos, se sentía tan culpable. Kenneth pareció notar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y agrego – “está bien hombre, no te mortifiques, todos tenemos aquellos momentos de descontrol” - le dijo moviendo las cejas - “nos tomaremos un descanso antes de la siguiente escena, esa en donde Thor y Loki tienen la conversación previa a lo que acabamos de grabar” – y ahí, cuando Ken dijo eso, sintió como todo el alivio por el descanso se esfumo, esa escena es la que menos esperaba tener que grabar en momentos como este, Chris y él, frente a frente, más todo lo que eso implicaba y lo que le sucedía al pensar en eso. No, este día estaba resultando agotador para él.

Le agradeció de todas formas a Kenneth por el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa cansada y se retiro del set, definitivamente necesitaba despejarse y comenzar a recolectar ánimos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le extraño ver a Tom salir del set, el ingles se había estado comportando extraño durante toda la grabación, estaba como ausente, como si tuviera un problema. Excusándose con que necesitaba ir al baño se alejo de sus compañeros, en dirección al bunquer de su compañero. Cuando llegó no se molesto en golpear y abrió la puerta sin más, encontrándose a Tom sentado a la orilla de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cubriéndose la cara. Se veía tan agotado.

\- “¿Tom?” - lo llamó un poco dubitativo, quizá debió tocar antes de entrar. El actor al escucharse llamado dio un salto en su lugar y lo miró, estaba sorprendido, pero vio en sus ojos algo más ¿miedo tal vez?

\- “¿qué haces aquí?” - fue automático y notó como se arrepentía del tono con que lo había dicho – “ósea me refiero...

\- “tranquilo, se a lo que te refieres” - definitivamente algo le estaba pesando, su cortesía nunca se quebrantaba como para responder así- “es solo que me pareció raro que salieras del set sin más y como no has tenido buena cara últimamente, no sé, quise venir a ver si estabas bien o necesitabas algo” -

\- “no me pasa nada la verdad” - le contestó, llevando una mano nuevamente hacia su rostro, masajeando su frente. Se acerco por instinto, era algo que nunca podía evitar.

\- “¿estás seguro?” - le preguntó tomando el brazo con el que se estaba cubierto para mirarlo de  frente. Tom dio un pequeño respingo otra vez y lo miró, los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y sus mejillas en un tono más rojo de lo habitual. Un segundo después se deshizo del enganche, de una forma un tanto agresiva.

\- “¡oh por dios Chris estoy bien! Solo necesito estar solo un momento ¿podrías irte por favor?” - fue casi un grito, y esta vez no se disculpo, solo se limito a volver a cubrirse la cara nuevamente, molesto. No supo que decir, estaba sorprendido pero no insistiría más, y estaba claro, algo le pasaba a Tom, pero tenía que respetar su decisión. Salió en silencio del bunquer, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo.

Ya en el camino de vuelta pensó que sería bueno pasar a su bunquer. Al llegar se encontró a Jaime cerca de la puerta, al parecer esperándolo.

\- “¿Fuiste a ver a Tom?” - le preguntó. A Chris le daba la impresión que ella estaba interesada en su compañero y eso de alguna manera que no entendía, no le agradaba del todo.

\- “Si” -

\- “¿Qué tal esta? No se veía muy bien al salir -

\- “Esta bien” - mintió, le pareció que probablemente Tom no quisiera preocupar al resto del equipo por él. Si no quería hablarlo con él de seguro no quería hablarlo con otros, se dijo. La miraba que Jaime le dio le informo que dudaba de lo que le estaba diciendo - “solo está un poco enfermo, al parecer su garganta” - ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?

 

 

Cuando volvió al set, se encontró con que Tom ya estaba ahí. Chris le sonrió pero su compañero solo se limito a asentir levemente, tal vez debería buscar alguna manera de distraerlo.

\- “Y acción” -

Tom era definitivamente un buen actor, pensó cuando ambos se pararon uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el frente.

\- “¿Nervioso hermano?” -

\- “¿Alguna vez me has visto nervioso?” - le contesto riendo, mirándolo por primera vez. Sí, el ingles podía actuar bien, pero algo seguía estando ahí.

\- “mm una vez en Nornheim” -

\- “Esos no eran nervios hermano. ¿Era la furia de la batalla!” – le contesto orgullosamente, Thor no aprendería nunca. La escena trascurrió tranquila, hasta cuando a Chris, una vez que tuvieron que mirarse obligatoriamente, vio la tensión en el cuerpo de Tom y nerviosismo en sus ojos, ahí en ese momento, una idea loca se cruzo en su cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0

Se miraron unos momentos antes de seguir con la escena, y él sintió como si el mundo se fuera a derrumbar a sus pies. El guión de esta escena le provocaba escalofríos.

\- “Llevo esperando este día tanto como tú” - le dijo mirando a Chris a los ojos, preguntándose cómo era posible que no estuviera sonrojado - “Eres mi hermano y mi amigo, alguna veces te envidió” - ahí viene - “pero nunca dudes que te                                                                                             quiero” - se sentía como confesándose y no estaba haciendo más que cumplir con su rol. Deseo que el rubio contestara pronto y la escena terminará ya, pero al parecer este se tomo algo más de tiempo.

\- “Gracias” - le contestó poniendo su mano en el cuello, haciéndolo sentir esa electricidad en la espalda. Notó como la mirada de su compañero se avivaba y su sonrisa más que hermanable era traviesa, lo que lo confundió, y definitivamente no necesitaba más confusiones.

\- “¿ahora nos besamos?” - definitivamente la línea que más le ha costado decir en su carrera, sumado al hecho de que Chris no había sacado su brazo de su cuello y a que al terminar la frase su sonrisa se había agrandado aún más, ¿qué estaba pasando, se había perdido de algo?.

\- “Ok” - perdón ¿Qué? Se pregunto Tom en su interior y probablemente su cara lo reflejaba porque Chris se lanzo a reír, pero eso no fue lo único que el otro cambió del libreto. Sintió como lo jalaban hacia adelante y antes que alcanzara a procesarlo pasó. Su cuerpo choco con el de su compañero, sus manos en la armadura y Chris, Chris, lo estaba besando.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando hizo lo que hizo, Chris pensó que sería gracioso.

 

Cuando hizo lo que hizo, Chris pensó que lograría traer a Tom de vuelta, a sacarlo de esa postura distante, de su actitud de no compartir como lo hacía antes, pensó en traer de vuelta al Tom de sonriente y educado. Pero ahora que su amigo estaba pegado a él, con sus labios juntos a pesar de no ser un beso propiamente tal, Chris pensó que tal vez no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, al ver como el otro se crispaba y sus ojos se abrían en shock.

 

Fueron unos segundos nada más, pero en esos segundos alcanzo a ver más de lo que había visto en todos estos días. Vio como el inglés bajaba los hombros, como entrecerraba un poco los parpados. En esos segundos, Chris vio.

 

Y vio mucho más de lo que esperaba ver.

 

\- “¡CORTE!” - gritó Kenneth desde el otro lado del set y sintió Tom lo empujó bruscamente, con la cara roja, entre avergonzado y enojado, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia, no pudiendo evitar reír un poco ante la imagen - “¿Se puede saber qué diablos fue eso?” -

 

\- “Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo era una broma” - le respondió rápidamente, no quería tener problemas – “establecía una nueva relación entre los hermanos, aunque ni tan nueva después de todo ¿no te parece Tom? – quien ante el llamado dio un respingo, aún con la cara roja, confundido al parecer.

 

\- “y-yo...” - trató de responder sintiendo como todas las palabras se iban de su mente y miró a su alrededor, al set, a los camarógrafos y asistentes, cada uno con una expresión distinta, entre confundidos, molestos, divertidos. Miro a Chris, esperando por aprobación, expectante, tan alegre… de pronto creyó como si su cabeza estaba a punto de explorar  - “yo… no puedo” - le dijo a Ken, para luego darse vuelta y salir del set.

 

\- “¡perfecto!” – respondió el director una vez que Tom se había ido, para luego mirar su reloj - “oh bueno, dejemos la escena para mañana” – suspiro, estos tipos le sacaban canas verdes de vez en cuando - “de todas maneras no estaba saliendo como esperaba” - miro de reojo como el australiano se sacaba el casco y se encaminaba a la salida - “Ah y Chris” - espero hasta que se volteara a verlo para continuar - “desde ahora en adelante, NO más bromas” -

 

0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Se sentía exaltado. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del set y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su bunquer, dando un portazo tras de sí.

 

Él había estado tratando de alejarse desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Chris, los que hay que decir, no pensaba que fueran tan... fuertes. ¿Cómo se supone que actuaría ahora? Para su amigo era una broma pero para él no. Se quedo un buen rato dándole vuelta a sus propios sentimientos, odiando lo que había sucedido y pensando en que rayos haría ahora. Todo hasta que escuchar los golpes en su puerta. Oh no. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, se encontraba tan impresentable ¿y si era Chris? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le explicaba que había salido corriendo luego de su “broma”?

 

\- “Tom abre la puerta, se que estas ahí, te vi entrar” – y su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar esa voz.

 

\- “Jaimie…” – dijo al abrir por fin la puerta y ver como la actriz estaba ahí parada, mirándolo tranquilamente.

 

\- “por cómo me miras podría pensar que tal vez esperabas que fuera alguien más” –

 

\- “¡no claro que no!” – por dios como esperaba que no fuera nadie más – “es solo que pensaba que estabas en las grabaciones” –

 

\- “Si, estaba ahí, desde donde te vi salir del set hecho un remolino” – cuando escucho esto, sintió como si sus rodillas estuvieran a punto de fallar y dejarlo caer – “luces como si estuvieras a punto de tener un ataque al corazón”.

 

\- “ehh yo la verdad…” –

 

\- “Tom, no tienes que darme explicaciones” – lo corto la actriz – “lo que vi fue bastante… evidente ¿puedo entrar?” –

 

\- “… si claro, perdona, adelante” – se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, confundido. ¿Había sido evidente? Por dios qué haría ahora…

 

En un principio solo se limito a mirar al piso mientras la actriz le daba sus impresiones sobre lo que había visto, y como ella había notado como él se alejó días atrás y quiso saber que estaba ocurriendo. Al parecer estaba rodeado de más gente perceptiva de lo que creía, no sabiendo si eso era algo bueno o muy malo en un momento como este. Cuando ella le pregunto acerca de lo estaba sintiendo, solo pudo expresar lo confundido que se sentía, que sabía que algo le pasaba y la línea por la que iba, pero no tenía claro nada en ese momento. “A mí me parece que lo sabes, pero tienes miedo de decirlo en voz alta y está bien, es normal supongo” le había dicho, tratando de calmar un poco las cosas. Y se lo agradecía en verdad. Necesitaba al menos una persona en la que confiar sobre este tema y a pesar de que no lo busco, ahí estaba, disponible para lo que necesitara, incluso pensando en que hacer en los próximos días…

 

Y así fue, como siguiendo los consejos de Jaimie, es que Tom siguió adelante las semanas siguientes. Había podido grabar la dichosa escena de nuevo, a pesar de sus temores, pero alejándose de Chris apenas tenía la oportunidad, escondiéndose en el bunquer de la actriz. De vez en cuando era bueno dejar que los hechos tomar su curso natural y que ellos solos vayan hablando e imponiendo su ritmo. Así que se entrego a eso y no busco nada más por el momento, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios pensamientos y tormentas mentales como para intentar resolver las de alguien más, además que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la conducta del rubio le había herido.

 

Solo dejaría a las cosas pasar.

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

Ese viernes Chris llego a su bunquer agotado. No tenía ánimos ni siquiera para comer. Había notado claramente como Tom se había alejado poco a poco, cada vez más desde su dichosa broma, hasta llegar a como estaban ahora, alejados completamente. Lo lamentaba, le parecía que habían logrado una buena conexión, y ahora esto. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del inglés cerrando un poco los parpados… Él se había alejado de Tom también, básicamente porque no tenía idea que supuestamente debía hacer en situaciones como esta. No sabía cómo había dejado tantas cosas pasar, como no se había dado cuenta antes, como no notó lo que le estaba pasando a Tom. No es que anteriormente no se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien estaba interesado en él, pero ahora era demasiado distinto...  era su amigo, pero anteriormente también hacia pasado con amigas y no se había alejado como lo estaba haciendo ahora. No, pero era diferente. ¿Es porque Tom era hombre? No podía creer que resultara ser homofóbico. Pero hubo una vez en la que un hombre lo había buscado… ¿qué era entonces? Necesitaba la opinión de alguien, pero le daba vergüenza contarle esto a cualquier persona y Elsa, Elsa había dicho que solo estaba exagerando y que no entendía por qué seguía con el tema. Esa vez su esposa sonó algo molesta.

 

El trabajo por su parte, se había vuelto aburrido, complicado. Nada en comparación con antes. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo esto? ¿Desde el incidente? No, Tom había estado extraño días antes, cuando luego de la fiesta se había desaparecido del set por un día completo.  ¿Cómo se supone que entendería lo que le pasaba a Tom? Un segundo… Y ahí, justo en el momento en que estaba por darse convencido, Chris recordó algo, una imagen, semi difusa aún, pero ahí estaba, la parte del rompecabezas faltante, y de pronto, todo se había vuelto un poco más claro.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

 Tom acababa de volver hace unos momentos de una salida con Jaimie. La actriz se encargaba de tratar de distraerlo lo máximo posible de sus pensamientos, o de dejarlo solo en el bunquer todo el día encerrado. Pasaban casi siempre juntos o en cada espacio libre, lo que había dado un poco de hablar y él pensó que sería mejor así, se evitaba cualquier sospecha sobre lo que en verdad le ocurría luego de la broma de Chris. En verdad extrañaba como eran las cosas antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Tocaron a su puerta y pensó en la actriz, probablemente se le había quedado algo entre sus bolsas.

 

\- “la verdad es que no se que se te quedo esta vez pero ent… “ – se esfumo la sonrisa y el ánimo con el que había abierto la puerta al ver a la persona parada ahí, en la entrada de su bunquer, con una mirada indescifrable – “Chris…” – fue casi un susurro, no sabía que decir o que hacer, esto lo había tomado demasiado por sorpresa.

 

\- “Recordé algo” – contesto el rubio aun con una mirada ilegible, como esperando que adivinara - “de la fiesta al principio de las grabaciones” – sintió como cerraba el puño con fuerza en la manilla de la puerta para afirmarse, de seguro ahora sí que sus rodillas comenzaban a fallar. ¿sería lo mismo en que estaba pensando? – “bueno, más bien fue algo posterior a la fiesta…” – definitivamente era lo mismo que él estaba pensando, hizo el ademan de abrir la boca, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

 

\- “recordé como tuviste que llevarme a mi bunquer, porque estaba ebrio y todos se habían ido ya” – mientras iba diciéndolo Chris dio unos pasos pretendiendo acercársele, a lo que solo pudo retroceder, algo asustado, dejándole el espacio suficiente para entrar. Oh no – “recuerdo como trataste de acostarme en tu intento de siempre ayudar de la mejor manera posible” – OH NO –“pero nos resbalamos, y caí sobre ti… “ – se detuvo, en la pausa más tormentosa que él había sentido jamás –

 

\- “… y recordé tu cara en ese momento, roja, y luego como saliste casi corriendo, escapando…” – Chris no paraba de acercársele, tratando de entablar un contacto para la conversación, pero era demasiado para él, no podía soportar lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que siguió retrocediendo – “y luego al día después te desapareciste, y los días siguientes estabas más lejano, como evitándome. Y luego lo que paso en el set, y ahora ya no solo me evitas si no que ni siquiera hablamos. Y pensé que tal vez todos los hechos tenían algo que ver, algo en común… ¿lo tienen Tom?” – en el mismo momento en que dijo su nombre, choco su espalda contra la pared del bunquer. Esto se estaba poniendo terrible.

 

\- “Ehh yo..” – intento hablar, pero de pronto su propia voz lo traicionaba y sonaba más quebrada y baja de lo normal.

 

\- “¿Qué sientes por mi?” -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo cap...  
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y los hits  
> apreciaría saber su opinión de la historia así que me quieren lanzar tomates en los comentarios, los recibo?
> 
> hasta la proxima~


	3. Chapter 3

Y mientras Chris hablaba, diciéndole que había recordado el suceso posterior a la fiesta y acercándosele, Tom no pudo más que retroceder. Y no solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, también todo lo que había logrado reconstruir, su ánimo, su seguridad y sus ganas de hacer cosas, iban decayendo una vez más. Gracias a Jaimie y su apoyo él había logrado salir un poco adelante, pero nunca, en esas semanas, había logrado construir una fuerza que le permitiera enfrentar el momento que estaba viviendo.

Cuando sin darse cuenta su espalda toco la muralla del bunquer, no pudo evitar levantar la vista nuevamente, y ver a Chris, esperando que le diera una respuesta a lo que acababa de preguntar. ¿Qué si tenían que ver todos los hechos? Claro. Tenían todo en común y él había escapado, pensando que era la mejor opción. Dejar las cosas pasar, había pensado en algún momento. Si claro. Dejó las cosas pasar y ahora estaba en esta situación, indefenso, tratando de detener el sin numero de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente y articular algo coherente para responder. ¿Por qué algo tenía que decir no?

\- “Ehh yo…” – intento hablar, rompiendo el contacto visual y descubrió que su voz no era más que un susurro y se oía quebrada, cansada, colapsada. Tal como él en ese momento. Y al volver a mirar noto la cercanía de su compañero, amigo ¿amigo aun? Arrinconándolo, exigiéndole explicaciones. Quiso decir otra cosa, pero su cuerpo entero se congelo ante la pregunta.

\- “¿qué sientes por mi?” – dijo Chris, en un tono más suave pero igual que todo el que había usado con anterioridad, tratando de darle un espacio al moreno de contestar, un pie. Tampoco quería que se pusiera de esa manera, tan… frágil, tan distinto a como solía ser. Pero su arranque de empatía no duro mucho más, y al ver como el otro no contestaba nada y ni siquiera lo miraba comenzó a desesperarlo nuevamente – “Tom” – insistió, sentía como si de pronto una ansiedad se apoderaba de él – “di algo” –

\- “Yo…” – levanto la vista para mirarlo nuevamente. En verdad que no podía con la situación, Chris lo estaba presionando demasiado, con urgencia, pudo ver en sus ojos que él también necesitaba una respuesta, y Tom por su parte no se sentía nadie para negársela – “ Chris… yo” – su voz seguía quebrada pero ya no era capaz de arreglar eso, o de controlarse a sí mismo, las pocas barreras que quedaban se habían derrumbado hace bastante, pero aun así no era capaz de decirlo con palabras, de explicarle de forma coherente, de hablar. Así que cuando el rubio le decía que dijera algo él no lo aguanto más, y sin pensarlo se abalanzo, y tomándole la cara con las manos lo besó.

0o0o0o0o0o

Si, es verdad, ya sabía la respuesta, pero esto no se lo esperaba. Hace un momento pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado duro con el ingles y que claramente lo estaba colapsando y ahora, el mismo hombre lo estaba besando, en forma frenética, descontrolada, afirmándolo para que no se  alejara. Y Chris se quedo ahí, de pie, no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, al menos por un momento, pero cuando Tom dejo salir de su boca un sonido bastante particular, recordó de pronto el por qué estaba ahí y lo que estaba ocurriendo, algo que claramente, no debía ocurrir. Así que con mayor fuerza de la que quiso alejo a su compañero de él, haciendo chocar su espalda con la muralla otra vez.

\- “¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!” –

\- “Chris.. yo l-lo siento”- Tom se había corbado nuevamente, como tratando de esconderse, arrepentido, pero no activo su empatía esta vez, estaba enojado, demasiado, más de lo que él esperaba que pudiera enojarse por algo así – “yo..” –

\- “¡¿Tú qué?!” – de pronto la voz de Tom comenzaba a alterarlo –  “¿Qué vas a decir? ¡Si no has dicho nada en todo este tiempo! ¿y que ahora crees que tienes el derecho a tirarte sobre mi y besarme?” –

\- “…no, yo, yo solo quería” – apenas pudo escuchar esa respuesta

\- “¿Qué? ¿Burlarte de mí?” –

\- “¿cómo?” – Levanto un poco la vista, sorprendido, como es que podía pensar algo asi, esto era serio, al menos para él – “no, yo, nunca quise burlarme. Esto… esto…” –

\- “¿esto qué? Por Dios dilo de una maldita vez” –

\- “Esto es enserio” – contesto mirando al suelo, avergonzado, no sabiendo como Chris pudiera reaccionar – “n-no estoy tratando de burlarme o algo así. Esto es real, esto, es lo que me pasa, por lo que me ha alejado, esto…” – muy bien, si lo diría, tendría que decirlo todo ¿no? – “esto es lo que siento Chris” – y al nombrarlo volvió a mirarlo y lo que vio, fue una mezcla entre confusión y enojo, entre desconcierto e incredulidad, no una muy buena combinación, pensó.

\- “¿lo que sientes?” – Chris le repitió, como tratando de asimilarlo, más para él mismo

\- “exacto” –

\- “pues lo que sientes no me aclara nada” – dijo subiendo la voz – “¿lo que sientes? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una idea, un pensamiento, una calentura, un…?”- no pudo terminar la idea – “esto es ridículo, lo que dices no es más que una mierda barata” – esto era demasiado para él, no le había explicado nada y sin embargo había algo que le hacía sentido, como si en verdad supiera, pero no quisiera saber, tal vez estaba esperando que se lo negara o hasta se riera de él por pensar así. Pero todo había salido al revés, y ahí estaban los dos, mirándose, haciéndole hervir la cabeza, encolerizándolo – “me largo” – dio la media vuelta

\- “¡no! Espera..” – Tom lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que se tensara –

\- “¡¿Qué?!” –

\- “no.. puedes irte así…” - ¿qué estaba esperando Tom?

\- “suéltame” – le dijo en voz baja, como advirtiéndole, la rabia se había apoderado otra vez de él y que el moreno estuviera tocándolo no mejoraba en nada las cosas.

\- “Chris… por fav..” –

\- ¡QUE ME SUELTES!” – le grito soltándose del agarre y al mismo tiempo empujándolo, haciéndolo caer – “no quiero que me toques” – y salió del bunquer.

 

¿Por qué estaba tan exaltado? Se suponía que él quería saber. Él vino voluntariamente, para hablar con Tom, tener una respuesta definitiva por parte del ingles y… ¿y que mas? Chris no sabía ya porque había buscado a su compañero, después de todo por algo se habían alejado ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando él ahora? Se estaba comportando como un idiota, y probablemente había herido los sentimientos de Tom, o al menos eso le pareció. De pronto algo dolió en su pecho, ahí, entre toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Se detuvo en la puerta de su propio bunquer, sin darse cuenta del camino que recorrió, podría haber estado cualquiera, pero Chris no veía o escuchaba nada más que su cabeza, la rabia que tenia de la nada se había disipado. No entendía porque de un segundo a otro, de estar enojado hasta el punto de casi golpear a Tom, ahora se había enfriado. ¿Por qué? Y solo pudo pensar en el rostro del moreno, en las lágrimas  contenidas en esos ojos vidriosos. Esto no estaba bien…

0o0o0o0o0

Se había quedado en el mismo lugar desde que todo comenzó. Solo que ahora era un poco distinto. Estaba sentado en el suelo, luego de que Chris lo hiciera caer, con las rodillas dobladas y sus manos entre estas, sosteniendo su cara, mientras lloraba. Hace bastante que no lloraba, la verdad es que no se sentía tan triste hace mucho, y al parecer todo se junto hasta dejarlo como estaba ahora. Se sentía tan desconsolado, tan vacio, solo. Completamente solo. Acababa de perder definitivamente una gran amistad, la misma que lo hizo volverse loco. ¿Por qué era eso no? Había enloquecido por Chris como no lo había estado por nadie antes, y él, él le dejo claro que no sentía nada más que un profundo desprecio. Y definitivamente, no sabía cómo serian las cosas de ahí en adelante. Antes no se hablaban y se ignoraban, pero esto era distinto, era el final, pero tendrían que estar juntos de todas maneras, y no sabía si tenía las fuerzas necesarias para poder hacerlo. Aunque la verdad es que no las tenía, por eso estaba como estaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, o cuando sus lágrimas dejaron de correr, si es que dejaron, ni tampoco escucho como la puerta de su bunquer se abría lentamente. No escucho los pasos acercándosele ni como se detuvieron frente a él. Solo cuando sintió la mano en su hombro se exalto, dando un salto asustado mirando hacia delante para ver quien estaba ahí, como si quisiera que alguien lo viera en ese estado. Pero todo intento de preocuparse por el mismo se desvaneció al ver la cara que traía la persona que estaba con él ahora, intento preguntarle que le pasaba o porque estaba ahí, pero no pudo, se lo evitaron más bien, si le hubieran preguntado, hubiera preferido que fuera un poco más gentil, pero de eso nada. Chris se había abalanzado, tal como él mismo momentos antes, para besarlo, pero con la diferencia que esto fue mucho más brusco, tanto que al contacto pudo sentir un pequeño golpe en sus dientes. Pero bueno, más allá de lo físico de ese beso, lo que le angustiaba era el beso en sí. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Ya no entendía nada. Ni siquiera pudo corresponderle o algo, hace un minuto estaba llorando porque todo se había ido al carajo y ahora lo estaba besando, como si no quedara tiempo para otra cosa en el mundo.

\- “Chri…” – intento hablar una vez que se separaron, pero el otro le puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndolo callar, lo que le frustraba profundamente, necesitaba entender, preguntar, tal vez era su momento de gritar – “pero…” – Chris frunció el cejo ante la protesta, adelantándose para besarlo nuevamente. A decir verdad, esta era una excelente forma de callar a Tom. Esta vez el beso fue más suave, pero a la vez, más necesitado, y Tom se dio la oportunidad, entre todas sus preguntas y su confusión, de corresponder.

Y sí que se sintió bien. No fue como las veces anteriores, ni una broma, ni una respuesta desesperada, ni algo brusco. Fue como debería ser, compartido, sentido, disfrutado. Noto como Chris tomaba su barbilla entre sus manos y él no pudo más que hacer lo mismo, pero con uno de los risos rubios, jugando un poco con él. Cuando se separaron, más lento de lo posible, se miraron, por un momento, y la verdad es que ninguno pudo predecir o entender muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. De pronto el menor cortó el contacto y se puso de pie, estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a que se parara él también.

\- “no quiero que preguntes, no tengo idea que está pasando ni por qué” – fue lo único que le dijo Chris durante el resto de la noche, y él no tuvo más opción que aceptar esos términos, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Se besaron muchas veces luego de eso, probando, tanteando terrenos, conociéndose al fin, después de toda esa tormenta. Pero los besos se hicieron pocos e insuficientes, y es que la sensación que ambos tenían más que calmarse fue aumentando, dando paso a caricias más atrevidas. Chris trepo hasta quedar encima de Tom, mirandolo por completo, sin saber mucho que hacer, nervioso. Dejo a sus manos explorar más alla, acariciando en forma descendiente, desde el cuello a la cintura del moreno, casi femenina, pero atrayente, para terminar en las caderas que se levantaron levemente al contacto. Solo se detuvo para mirar en los ojos de su compañero, nublados ahora por el deseo, invitándolo a seguir. Sin duda una mirada dominante, decidida, en la que seguramente podría perderse. No estaba mal intentarlo pensó. Comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Tom, dándose todo el tiempo posible, descubriendo cada centímetro de piel como si no hubiera más en el mundo. Una vez que estuvo libre del pequeño estorbo se agacho a besar nuevamente los labios del ingles, besándole luego la barbilla y el cuello. De pronto sintió la curiosidad acerca del sabor que tendría esa piel, ese cuerpo que comenzaba a retorcerse bajo las atenciones. Al primer contacto de su lengua, escucho como Tom dejaba escapar un suspiro y el sabor, más alla de ese tinte salino que por naturalidad tiene la piel, sabia a gloria, y era adictivo. No se detuvo hasta no sentir ese sabor desde cada rincón y cada espacio de piel expuesta, sintiendo como tanto la piel que probaba como la suya, iban subiendo de temperatura. Se incorporo para sacarse la polera y Tom mordiéndose el labio inferior, aprovecho el momento para contraatacar. Y no fue tan amable. No dudo en empujar a Chris contra la cama y subirse en el, mordisqueándole el cuello mientras con sus manos jugaba con los pezones, aprovechándose de la sensibilidad hasta dejarlos duros.

\- “¿no es la primera vez que haces esto no?” – no puedo evitar preguntar, ante la naturalidad del ingles con la situación, y la experticia que estaba mostrando hasta el momento, la misma que lo estaba comenzando a descontrolar.

\- “¿esto?” – repitió sin levantar la cabeza desde donde estaba besando la piel del estomago sin detenerse hasta llegar al borde del pantalon – “¿te refieres con hombres?” –  lo miro sin levantar su rostro, tentándolo con su posición, esperando la reacción de Chris – “No, claro que no y espero no sea la ultima” – con esto ultimo consiguió lo que quería, que el cuerpo trabajado del menor se estremeciera bajo él. Tom habia logrado tener a Chris en esta posición. Bajo él, en su cama, acariciando y dejándose acariciar y claramente ahora, pidiendo por más. Y bueno, quien era él para negárselo después de todo, pensó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sin cambiar de posición, torturándolo un poco más, comenzó a desabrochar el botón de los jeans del rubio, lentamente, sintiendo como su propia erección iba haciendo presión sobre la tela apretada de sus propios pantalones. Para el cierre se tomo menos tiempo, y aun menos, en deshacerse del pantalón tirándolo al costado de la cama. Cuando volvió la mirada, sintió como se le hacia agua la boca. El cuerpo musculoso de Chris, reposado contra sus sabanas, en nada más que un bóxer, el que debido a la situación, no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Pero a Tom le gustaba jugar, y más allá de lanzarse directamente hacia su objetivo, el que estaba claro, se dedico a tentarlo un poco más. Comenzó a besar el borde de la tela de la ropa interior, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el borde interno de los muslos de Chris, apretando de vez en cuando, haciéndolo levantar las caderas impaciente.

\- “estas apurado” – le dijo en un tono burlon.

\- “y tu estas jugando demasiado” – respondió rápidamente.

\- “¿quieres que deje de jugar?” – pregunto tomando y levantando el elástico de los bóxer de Chris, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- “más te vale que dejes de jugar” –

\- “¿si no qué?” –

\- “TOM” –

\- “oh ok” – susurro bajando de un movimiento la ropa interior del rubio hasta dejarla a la altura de las rodillas - “Como ordenes” – le dijo antes de bajar directamente hasta el miembro de Chris y ayudándose con una mano, lo introdujo de una sola vez en su boca. Escucho como el otro maldecía o algo por el estil y vio como se llevaba una mano a la cara para luego, en un moviento un tanto torpe, apoyarla sobre la cabeza de Tom, quien no se detuvo hasta escuchar al rubio respirar entrecortadamente y pidiendo por más. Cuando se sintió que el cuerpo de Chris comenzaba a tensarse demasiado, bajo el ritmo y se separo de él, levantándose lo suficiente para deshacerse de ropa que iba quedando, especialmente la suya.

Tom estaba al tanto que Chris no sabía muy bien que hacer y a pesar de que tuviera ideas lógicas de lo que se suponía que era, no haría mucho más de lo que ya habia hecho, debido básicamente, al nerviosismo que le provocaba la situación. Asi que no espero recibir tantas caricias y pensó que si quería integrarse un poco más en las sensaciones, tendría que hacerlo por el mismo, y la verdad es que no quería hacerse esperar mucho más tampoco. Deseaba a Chris como a nadie, y no tan solo debido a la cercanía y a la excitación propia de lo que estaban haciendo, el deseo de Tom venia de mucho más alla, era una atracción real, tenia un sentimiento por detrás.

Se acerco al velador de un costado de su cama, sacando desde el primer cajón, una botellita. Era un aceite, se lo habia regalado Jaimie hace un tiempo, diciéndole que el olor y un masaje con eso le haría muy bien. Ahora agradecia haber aceptado el regalo. Volviendo la mirada a Chris, noto como este estaba más ansioso de lo normal y el hecho de que Tom le sonriera maliciosamente a una botella no apaciguaba mucho las cosas. Trepo encima del rubio e inclinándose lo beso, un beso profundo, largo, entregado. Mientras lo besaba destapo el aceite y hechandose en las manos, las llevo hasta la erección de Chris, quien gimio entre sus labios ante el regreso del contacto y se dejo llevar. Después de unos momentos de controlar a Chris y prepararse un poco para lo que se venia, Tom se incorporo, quedando exactamente a la altura donde debería quedar y sin perder el contacto visual, se fue autopenetrando, lentamente, con cuidado, después de todo, no habia podido prepararse mucho mas alla. De estar quiero por un momento, los movimientos de sus caderas fueron pasando de uno suave y delicado, a otros con menor control y conciencia, hasta un ritmo que casi no podía controlar. Chris se incorporo hasta sentarse cuando Tom comenzó a perder el control de sus movimientos, pasándole una mano por la cintura, para ayudarlo a continuar, y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos duraría mucho más.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Probablemente Tom podría jurar que todo no había sido nada más que un sueño, una fantasía, algo imposible que fuera verdad. Pero lo era. Y como era habitual, había despertado temprano. Y cuando lo vio ahí, a su lado, durmiendo, supo que todo había sido real. Estaba acostado con Chris, en su cama, apoyándose en él mientras este lo abrazaba de vuelta de una forma demasiado íntima para cómo se habían dado las cosas. Aun no entendía todo lo que pasaba, y no sabía si lograría entenderlo del todo, pero ahí estaba y los hechos no iban a cambiar. Decidió que podría preocuparse más tarde y que aprovechando que Chris no parecía querer despertar aun, podría descansar un poco más, disfrutando el contacto.

No se dio cuenta cuando se volvió a dormir, pero despertó por el sonido del vibrador de un celular, uno que no era el suyo. Se quedo inmóvil por un momento no sabiendo que hacer y después de un momento el aparato dejo de sonar. Pero volvió a hacerlo, y ahora Chris se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, respondiendo inconscientemente a un sonido que ya conocía. El celular estaba cerca, en los pantalones del rubio cerca de la cama. Solo de pensar en eso, sintió como su cara adquiría un tono carmesí.

Pero sus fantasías no dudarían demasiado. Había estado en el cielo, y podría jurar que ahora seguía ahí, pero no. Se inmovilizo cuando Chris dejo escapar un bufido de su boca. Molestia. Y  tuvo miedo, así que pensó que lo mejor sería hacerse el dormido. Sintió como Chris bajaba uno de los brazos buscando el  teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar, palmeando el suelo, hasta que lo encontró. Lo levantó lentamente hasta dejarlo a una altura donde pudiera leer la pantalla. Lamentablemente también lo había dejado al alcance de la vista de los ojos de Tom, y lo que vio, lo hizo pasar del cielo al infierno.

Ahí, en la pantalla del celular de Chris, el hombre con el que se había acostado la noche anterior, decía un nombre que cambiaba todas las circunstancias, un nombre que lo hacía volver a la tierra y comenzar a sentirse como la persona más miserable del planeta.

Un nombre.

Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, lamento la tardanza, de pronto he tenido dificultades para escribir, pero aquí esta
> 
> saludos amores~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que me demore un poco más de lo normal...   
> lamento eso.. pero acá esta  
> no me maten...

Despertó luego de oír el vibrador de su celular un par de veces. Al principio no tuvo intenciones de contestar, sentía un peso sobre él que no lo dejaba levantarse, probablemente, porque estaba demasiado cansado. Pero el teléfono no dejaba de vibrar. Soltó un bufido, molesto, y bajo la mano de la cama en busca del jodido teléfono. Luego de tantear un momento y encontrarlo lo levanto. Elsa lo llamaba, se podría decir que sonrió levemente, mirando a su alrededor, lo que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera instantáneamente.

Aquel no era su bunquer, ni era su cama, y estaba con otra persona, desnudo con él, estaba Tom. Su primer instinto fue saltar de la cama y salir corriendo de ahí, pero poco a poco imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a su cabeza y el celular no dejaba de vibrar. Miro nuevamente a Tom, recostado sobre él, durmiendo tranquilamente. Maldijo internamente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué haría ahora? De pronto el teléfono dejo de sonar. Elsa habrá pensado que dormía o estaría ocupado. Algo menos de que preocuparse por el momento, pero nada resuelto aun. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: tenía que salir de ahí y ojala, sin que nadie lo viera. Miro la pantalla de su celular y vio la hora, eran las 8:34 y al ser fin de semana probablemente todos dormirían aun. Tom era el único que solía despertar temprano y cuan… Tom solía despertarse temprano… Dios tenía que apresurarse e irse antes de que despertara y todo se echara a perder, si es que se podía un poco más. Lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia el borde de la cama intentando no despertar al moreno, lo movió lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, y le pareció un siglo, pero lo logro. Una vez levantado busco su ropa y se vistió rápidamente y en silencio, sin dejar de pensar en todo, reviviendo imágenes que ahora lo incomodaban profundamente y lo confundían, pero sobretodo, lo hacían sentir culpable. No se molesto en mirar atrás y con pasos rápidos dejo el bunquer, sin darse cuenta que desde la cama que se había negado a mirar, lo miraban un par de ojos vidriosos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No pudo decirle nada a Chris aunque quiso. Desde que sintió la inseguridad del rubio al levantar el celular y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Desde que trato de salir de la cama y cuando lo vio vestirse. Y sobre todo cuando Chris camino hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, dejándolo solo con un enorme nudo en la garganta y albergando los sentimientos más tristes que haya sentido jamás. Quiso decirle algo, lo que sea, tal vez decirle que enfrentaran esto juntos, que tenían que decirse muchas cosas.

Pero tuvo miedo.

Ese miedo que pocas veces sentía ante algo nuevo, ahora lo invadió como nunca y lo inmovilizo, lo dejo en jaque, sin armas ni sin defensas para atravesar por esa tormenta. Cuando la puerta de cerro tras de Chris, sintió las lagrimas caer de sus ojos y tuvo que taparse la boca, para que no se oyeran desde afuera los sollozos. No dejo de llorar durante mucho, no se preocupo en pensar en el tiempo, solo quería que todo pasara. ¿Cómo era posible que algo que había sido tan maravilloso para él le trajera luego tanto dolor? No quería respondérselo tampoco, pero sabía la respuesta. Elsa. Chris estaba casado y aun así, él se permitió caer en esos sentimientos y se dejo llevar por una pasión y había creado una infidelidad, una falta en un compromiso, un quiebre. Y solo él era el culpable, si ese matrimonio se destruía por culpa de su error, no podría perdonárselo. El tenía que haber sido más fuerte, saber controlarse, pero claro, no lo había hecho. No pudo pararlo, había sido más fuerte, era más fuerte. Hace tanto que no sentía algo así, no supo manejarlo, se alejo, si, lo más que pudo, pero Chris vino a él exigiéndole explicaciones y todo se mezclo y termino de la mejor y la peor forma a la vez. Se sentía tan culpable, tan solo. Si, solo, después de haber estado frente a frente, cuerpo a cuerpo, acompañado, ahora estaba completamente solo, pues todo no había sido más que un error, un error que terminaba por destruir lo poco que quedaba de la relación, de la amistad con Chris. Ahora definitivamente no podría mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, y no sabía lo tortuoso que podría volverse el trabajo ahora.

Lamentablemente, cuando más se desea escapar de todo pensamiento, sobre todo cuando es ese mismo el que te está destruyendo, es cuando más presente esta, recordándote lo que has hecho mal y dejándote sin consuelo, sin descanso, despierto, inevitablemente alerta. Estuvo despierto por horas, sin moverse, en la misma posición, sin fuerzas para nada. No intento salir de la cama, ni pararse a comer, aunque el apetito si vino y se quedo, pero no se movió, solo se quedo ahí, mirando, incapaz de volverse a dormir, notando como la iluminación del bunquer cambiaba concorde iban pasando las horas. No saldría de ese bunquer ese día, y tal vez tampoco mañana, tal vez tampoco pasado, quizás solo cuando le fuera obligación, pero no por su propia voluntad. Tampoco quedaba tanto, 2 o 3 semanas y el rodaje estaría listo, podría volver a su departamento y encerrarse ahora en el, tratando de olvidar lo inolvidable, de borrar de su memoria, lo que se había gradado ahí.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Hablo con Elsa ese día, pero no había sido una gran conversación. Trato de cortarle lo más pronto posible, inventando cualquier escusa, contestando estupideces. Elsa por su parte noto lo extraño en el, pero no le dijo nada, de vez en cuando Chris se confundía por cosas sin importancia y se volvía un lio, seguramente esta sería una de aquellas veces.

 

Claro que no era una de esas veces. Chris estaba hecho un lio, una tormenta, un caos. Y ella no podía nunca imaginarse el porqué, y no debía tampoco, esa era la única cosa que Chris había logrado pensar por horas. Su mujer no podía enterarse de lo que había pasado, ni ella ni nadie. Probablemente Tom había captado el mensaje, al despertar solo.

 

Tom. No se podía borrar las imágenes de su cabeza, la sensación de su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que no eran malos recuerdos para nada, todo lo contrario, pero no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera. Tenían que ser vistos como algo malo, como lo que era al fin y al cabo, una infidelidad. Había algo si, en su pecho, más allá de la confusión y la culpabilidad, había una sensación, una cosa, instalada en su pecho, que había aparecido días antes y que volvió a instalarse esa mañana luego de ver el rostro de Tom dormido, de sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero no quiso tampoco saber que era esa incomodidad, no podía permitírselo, ya se había equivocado lo suficiente.

 

Todos pensaban que ellos estaban peleados, mejor así, así se mantendría todo. No se volvería acercar a Tom y si este se le acerca, lo ignoraría, le daría una mala mirada y probablemente este captaría enseguida. Lo que paso tendría que quedar en eso, algo que paso, de lo que nadie sabría y que por supuesto, no se volvería a repetir. Sintió algo cerrarse en su garganta.

 

Si, era como las cosas debían ser.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Pasaron las semanas, más lentas de lo esperado y más difíciles para todos. Tom y Chris no se hablaban por ninguna razón, al parecer sus roces habían aumentado, y no había lugar en donde los dos estuvieran al mismo tiempo, salvo las grabaciones, cuando era obligación. Nadie sabía que había pasado que los había alejado, pero no querían preguntar, esa clase de líos, separaba a los grupos y quedando tan poco, no valía la pena hacer conflictos. Lo que no sabían, era lo difícil que resultaba para ellos, seguir adelante fingiendo que nada pasaba, que todo estaba bien y que tan solo era una pequeña riña.

 

 

 

La alarma de su teléfono sonó mucho más tiempo de lo normal antes que la apagara. La verdad es que nunca había tenido que recurrir a la alarma antes, durante años, siempre se despertaba automáticamente cada mañana, muy temprano, listo para dar todo de sí, hacer lo que le gustaba. Era una bonita imagen, un recuerdo distante, ya que ahora todo era diferente. Tom lo comprobó el lunes siguiente al "accidente". No había puesto la alarma, nunca lo hacía y se despertó con los golpes y gritos afuera de su puerta. Se sobresalto un poco y al mirar su celular no pudo creer la hora que este le mostraba. Salió corriendo al baño para al menos lavarse la cara pero justo antes de abrir la llave la imagen que le devolvía al espejo lo sorprendió. Estaba hecho un desastre, el pelo largo desordenado, enredado, tenia ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojos y un tanto hinchados y su piel se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal. En esos dos días no se había levantado y apenas había comido, de ahí probablemente su aspecto - y de las horas en las que solo podía llorar - pero no quiso pensar en eso. Escucho un grito amenazándole tirar la puerta y pensó con ironía que tal vez su aspecto le ayudaría, podría decir que amaneció enfermo, no escucho la alarma y no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pues se sentía bastante mal. 

 

La verdad es que no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, al abrir la puerta la expresión enojada del director cambio a penas verle y en vez de regañarlo, le pregunto si se sentía bien. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta, si supiera, o si él pudiera decirle, sabría que podía estar de cualquier forma, menos bien. Al menos le agradeció el hecho de dejarlo quedarse en el bunquer ese día, entre menos tuviera que salir, mejor.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Chris por su parte, había hecho todo lo contrario. Trataba de estar fuera de su bunquer el mayor tiempo posible. Aparte de las horas en las que estaba grabando, el resto del día se pasaba de un lugar en otro, conversando con todos, compartiendo, haciendo planes, hasta ayudando a mover cosas, lo que fuera, pero se mantenía ocupado. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de estar ocupado, distraído, acompañado. Estar solo era un tormento, lo había descubierto bastantes días atrás, cuando al poder quedarse en cama o haciendo cualquier cosa, los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza, precisamente aquellos de los que no quería acordarse, los que no solo le traían imágenes sino también sensaciones, gustos y hasta olores. Se alarmo consigo mismo al encontrarse disfrutando de esos recuerdos, anhelándolos de cierta forma y fue ahí cuando decidió que para tener un poco de sanidad mental debía mantenerse ocupado.

 

Aunque no era del todo satisfactorio, ya que su trabajo lo agotaba y seguir con actividades hacía que llegara todos los días hecho un bulto al bunquer, estaba funcionando. Había dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido y poco a poco los recuerdos que lo atormentaban en un principio, habían comenzado a disiparse. No quedaba mucho, se repitió todos los días, y no supo cuando se encontró a sí mismo grabando su última escena y volviendo luego a su bunquer para empacar. Cuando llego cogió su celular y le mando un mensaje a Elsa. No habían podido conversar demasiado y las veces en que lo habían hecho, terminaron semi discutiendo por algo que él no entendía y de lo que a su mujer parecía importarle demasiado. Solo esperaba que al llegar a su lado las cosas se solucionaran de una vez. Pensar en verla no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso. No quería ser evidente con respecto a lo que sucedía, su mujer no tenia que enterarse y su incapacidad de ocultar las cosas lo preocupaba. Mejor se dedicaba a empacar de una buena vez, si tenía suerte ya mañana irían hasta el pueblo, donde luego de pasar por algún restaurante a comer y beber alguna cosa, los llevarían al aeropuerto y todo acabaría por fin.

 

No tuvo mucho cuidado al meter sus cosas en las maletas, orden no era claramente una palabra que lo definiera muy bien después de todo, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo, solo quería terminar con eso, tirarse a la cama tal vez con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta y dormir hasta que no recordara nada más.

 

Suerte era otra palabra que no encaja con él.

 

Termino pronto de empacar sí, y se logro cambiar de ropa antes de tirarse a la cama, pero una vez ahí, todo cambio. Convencido de despertar al otro día con la buena noticia de dejar el lugar se durmió. Hubiera deseado no dormir. Sus sueños lo llevaron a ese lugar de donde él se estaba escapando y se vio a sí mismo girando la perilla del bunquer de Tom, entrando despacio, dudoso que hasta en sus sueños causara demasiados estragos. Camino lentamente por el pequeño corredor viendo que al final, en la cama, se enrollaba un bulto entre las sabanas. El bunquer estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo en el, ordenado, limpio, con un aroma que lo hacía pensar en el hogar. Cuando llego al borde de la cama observo a Tom, dormido, envuelto en sí mismo, tan relajado, lo hacía sentir tan extraño. Luego de un momento el ingles se movió, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para luego pestañear un  par de veces hasta que lo miró, con esos increíbles ojos azules, medio grises, hipnotizadores, dignos de perderse en ellos. Cuando le sonrió supo que estaba perdido y es que la mezcla de esa perfecta sonrisa, que ¡oh vamos, Dios bendiga a su dentista! sumado a esos ojos aún somnolientos y al pelo desordenado, esparcido por la almohada, ¿Quién puede mantenerse a raya con algo así? Él no al menos. Se sentó al borde de la cama en el espacio que el otro le dejo y agachándose con cuidado envolvió sus labios con los suyos y se entrego al mar de sensaciones que estaba luchando por estallar en su interior. Todo era como lo recordaba y esa piel tan suave lo estaba matando, esos lunares esparcidos por todos lados lo condenaban y los movimientos de su cuerpo respondiendo a lo que le hacía e invitándolo a hacer todavía más, y los sonidos que dejaba salir de su boca, aquellos que deberían estar por lo menos prohibidos lo dejaban sin respiración.

 

Estaba perdido, tanto, que cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, despertando abruptamente por el sonido del despertador maldijo millones de veces, se retorció en la cama y lanzo golpes al aire y mucho de lo que estaba cerca no tuvo demasiada suerte. Aún estaban despiertos sus sentidos y era como si su cuerpo le estuviera rogando que no olvidara esa experiencia, aquel error. Se quejo y salió de la cama, una ducha fría era lo que necesitaba, aunque su cuerpo y al parecer su inconsciente dijeran lo contrario.

 

No tuvo ánimos de ir a tomar desayuno con todos como solía hacer, así que preparándose algo rápido se sentó en la cama y encendió la televisión, debía distraerse.

 

 

 

Al llegar hasta una de las van que lo llevarían al pueblo noto que la mala suerte con la que había comenzado el día no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en paz. Una vez que entrego su maleta a alguien del staff y entro para sentarse, se encontró que frente a él, estaba Tom, quien lo miro con una mezcla entre desconcierto y espanto, que si es que trató, no pudo ocultar. No estaban solos, había otros actores, quienes los saludaron con ánimo al verlo llegar. Todos, menos Jaime. La actriz estaba sentada al lado de Tom y desde que llego no hizo más que matarlo con la mirada. Estaba seria, con los labios apretados y su mirada era indescifrable. Esta al verlo llegar paso un brazo entre el brazo de Tom y se aferro a él. Tom se volvió a verla cuando sintió el agarre y le dedico una semi sonrisa cansada, haciendo a la actriz mostrar sus hermosos dientes en una sonrisa brillante y acogedora. Era un gesto de apoyo, le demostraba que estaba ahí para él y que lo cuidaría, un símbolo de amistad. Pero Chris no sabía esta información y en el momento en que se miraron y se sonrieron algo exploto en su pecho haciéndolo enojar inmediatamente. Intento calmarse pero no pudo, así que trato por todos sus medios de concentrarse en alguna de las otras conversaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

El viaje fue más silencioso de lo esperado, y a pesar que al ponerse en marcha los actores que iban con él en la van comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre cuanto extrañaban sus casas y que por fin podrían volver, al cabo de unos momentos las palabras se fueron perdiendo y cada uno se sumió en sus propias ideas. Tom no era diferente. El viaje le estaba costando demasiado, si fuera por el pediría que lo llevaran directo al aeropuerto y no al pueblo a tener una cena de equipo, sobretodo, porque ya no se sentía parte de él. Tener a Chris al frente era solo la gota que rebalsaba el vaso y aunque trato de ocultarlo su incomodidad era demasiado evidente. Jaime había tratado de animarlo y sumirlo en alguna clase de conversación, pero tal como las del resto, termino disolviéndose en un silencio total, y  a pesar de intentar no pensar demasiado en quien estaba allí era inevitable, y sus ojos más de una vez se encontraron mirando al australiano, quien miraba hacia fuera de la ventana, en un gesto un tanto forzado. Tal vez sabia que Tom lo miraba y se obligaba a sí mismo a no mirar de vuelta, y de todas formas agradecía el gesto, pues no se sentía con la capacidad suficiente de sostener la mirada sin gritarle todo lo que le estaba pasando y sintiendo desde ese día que ya había quedado atrás.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant se sentó junto a Jaimie y lo más alejado de Chris posible, el que al parecer tenía la misma necesidad de alejarse. La cena para él fue más bien silenciosa, comparado con lo mucho que solía participar en esta clase de actividades. El director a su lado le pregunto en un susurro si todo estaba bien, a lo que solo pudo contestar que estaba pensando en regresar a casa pronto, cuando en verdad quería decir que necesitaba correr y alejarse de todo lo más pronto posible. El resto comió y rió lo suficiente, disfrutaron la última velada y compartieron, casi ignorando lo ensombrecido que estaba el ingles ese día. Se sentía tan incomodo, tan fuera de lugar, tan observado y al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de necesitar observar al resto, a uno en particular, pero se contuvo. Su piel quemaba de la necesidad, sus ojos ardían, pero se contuvo, más bien sorprendido de su propia capacidad, pero no importaba mientras lo ayudara a salir de esto con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

El último brindis vino de boca del director, quien agradeció a todos, uno por uno, por su trabajo y esfuerzo durante estos meses y diciéndoles que esperaba seguir trabajando con alguno más adelante. Una vez que termino su discurso, dio el pase para que el viaje al aeropuerto se llevara a cabo. Tom fue el primero en pararse del asiento.

El camino al aeropuerto fue más silencioso que el anterior y para Tom fue eterno, no quedaba nada y aun así sentía la necesidad de hacer al tiempo viajar más rápido. Una vez ahí, todo fue rutina, todo normal, típico de las despedidas. No todos tomaban los mismos vuelos y a algunos les tocaba irse ya, mientras otros debían esperar máximo unas horas. Resulto que poco a pocos todos se fueron despidiendo hasta dejar – como se había levantado con el pie izquierdo – a Chris y a él en la sala de espera, prácticamente solos los dos, con la incomodidad de no querer hablarse o no saber qué decir. De seguro material había para escribir una saga completa de libros, pero ninguno dijo nada, se obligaron a callar y ni siquiera mirarse a pesar de estar el uno al lado del otro, pensando y sintiendo quien sabe que cosas. Así, hasta que escucho la llamada de los pasajeros con rumbo a Australia, y al ver a Chris levantar su maleta algo, o más bien todo, se revolvió en su interior. ¿Iba a dejar que se marchara sin decirle nada? se guardaría todo y esperaría al avión que lo llevaría a su hogar y pretendería que nada había pasado, que no sentía lo que sentía, y que no se estaba muriendo por dentro por no saber qué rumbo tomar, que hacer en esta situación. Chris por su parte parecía estar de acuerdo con seguir la idea de no conocerse el uno al otro, porque al tomar su maleta ni siquiera intento volverse a despedirse, tan solo camino hacia la salida del lugar.

\- “¡Chris, espera!” – lo llamo saliendo tras del casi al verlo irse, y cuando lo llamo no supo que decir ni que hacer y ni si hablarle era correcto. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento y estaba tan confundido. Ver que Chris se detenía pero no se volteaba no hizo más que golpearlo y hacerlo chocar con la realidad otra vez. Se había equivocado. ¿Qué esperaba al salir corriendo tras del rubio? Claramente todo había quedado claro y la postura del rubio no podía sino decirle que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez.

Chris se limito a doblar un poco la cabeza y mirarlo de reojo, esperando que no se le ocurriera decir algo más, totalmente serio, sin ninguna expresión más que rechazo y conflicto. Y Tom no puedo decir nada más, el dolor que se había esperado en ocultar había vuelto, si es que no recargado y mayor que antes, a gritarle que dejara de ser patético y se esfumara de ahí. Sintió el nudo armarse y posicionarse en su garganta y dejarlo sin ánimo ni posibilidades de respirar mientras Chris se volvía y se embarcaba en el avión definitivamente, dejándolo atrás.

 

Eso era todo.

 

Había terminado.


End file.
